<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking At You by gremlin4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926432">Looking At You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4'>gremlin4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kyo?” He barely managed to squeak out. “Are you not wearing underwear?”</p><p>Immediately everyone was looking down at what Die was suggesting to find that… Nope. Kyo was, in fact, not wearing any underwear today and it was imminently obvious when his dick – HIS DICK – was practically ready to fall out of the front of his open jeans. Ready and willingly to greet the room in all its glory much to Die’s dawning horror.</p><p>“Not again!” Crying out, Die turned away in shock when Kyo nonchalantly shrugs and admits that yeah, that’s his dick. “Why do you not wear underwear like a normal person?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/638363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking At You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… What the fuck is this thing supposed to do again?” Kyo asked as he tried to work the digital control panel in his hands.</p><p>“It’s supposed to help you work your muscles—“</p><p>“It helps you control your—“</p><p>Almost as one, both Toshiya and Die step forward to grab the controller out of Kyo’s hands. First to readjust the settings back down to mild and slow controlled shocks rather the high voltage Kyo was about to subject himself to without knowing. As Toshiya lowered the settings, Die tried to adjust where Kyo had stuck the sticky pads – namely the one right over his heart, the idiot – only to have his hands slapped away for trying to place it closer to his waistline.</p><p>After the third time getting slapped away, Die turned pleading eyes to Ruki who had been sitting on the couch watching the trio take turns shocking themselves for fun before the live show in two hours.</p><p>Rolling his eyes at the silent plea, Ruki stood up and harshly yanked the pads off Kyo’s skin.</p><p>“Ow! Babe—“</p><p>“If you want to commit suicide, find a less painful way to do it.” Ruki snarked as he placed half of the white pads on Kyo’s stomach and the rest on his back. Making sure to place each set well away from anything dangerous even if that meant putting it lower on Kyo’s body. Not quite private area, but enough that Ruki had to tug down Kyo’s jeans and then finally unbutton them just to make sure the metal around the band wouldn’t get in the way or conduit more electric than they meant to.</p><p>“Not so harsh,” Kyo teases, cupping his hands over Ruki’s to hold them against his body. Not that he doesn’t enjoy the younger man's touches, but the sight of Die gagging behind Ruki’s back and Toshiya’s flush never fail to make him grin in sadistic joy.</p><p>“You’ll live,” Placing a quick kiss to Kyo’s lips, Ruki snatched the controller out of Toshiya’s hands just to watch the grin drain off of Kyo’s smug face.</p><p>“Ruki…”</p><p>“How high does this thing go again?”</p><p>“Uh—“ Toshiya flounders gracelessly for a moment. His look of terror flashing back and forth between Ruki, Kyo, Die and then back again to Kyo.</p><p>“I’m kidding,”</p><p>A collective breath of relief passed between the three. It only made Ruki laugh harder as he powered on the controller. With a surprised yelp and a small jump, Kyo immediately went to tear off the pads but both Toshiya and Die stopped him in time.</p><p>“It’s okay. You’ll get used to it,” Toshiya promised.</p><p>“Feels weird,” Kyo grunted. Eyes trained on the muscles of his stomach as he watched them jump without his consent to the electric zapping away at him. “And irritating.”</p><p>“Yeah, it always starts like that, but… Uh,” Having been focused on Kyo’s stomach as well, Die didn’t realize until part way through his sentence that he was looking at… That Kyo was…</p><p>“Kyo?” He barely managed to squeak out. “Are you not wearing underwear?”</p><p>Immediately everyone was looking down at what Die was suggesting to find that… Nope. Kyo was, in fact, not wearing any underwear today and it was imminently obvious when his dick – HIS DICK – was practically ready to fall out of the front of his open jeans. Ready and willingly to greet the room in all its glory much to Die’s dawning horror.</p><p>“Not again!” Crying out, Die turned away in shock when Kyo nonchalantly shrugs and admits that yeah, that’s his dick. “Why do you not wear underwear like a normal person?”</p><p>Stunned from his spot beside Ruki who was laughing uproariously, Toshiya slowly came to the realization of what he had been seeing. “I… I was <i>staring</i> at it. I was staring at it and I didn’t even realize until you <i>said</i> something!”</p><p>“Why were you staring at my dick?” Kyo accused.</p><p>“I thought it was your belt at first,” Toshiya admitted in between his own laughs. “Fuck. You’re not even wearing a belt.”</p><p>“My eyes!”</p><p>“Oh get over already. You’ve seen my dick before,” Kyo scoffed at Die’s dramatic wails as he yanked up his pants. “Give me that controller.”</p><p>Still giggling to himself, Ruki graciously stepped forward to finish fixing Kyo’s jeans as the older man worked on turning off the electric muscle stimulator. Not that Ruki really minded the view, but if he didn’t do it to protect Kyo’s fellow band mates then he had to do it to at least give himself time to breath. That was just… too fucking funny.</p><p>“You shut up too, you brat.”</p><p>“I swear Kyo...” Ruki giggled. “You’re getting closer and closer to an exhibitionist with every day.”</p><p>Humming in thought, Kyo tossed the stupid device onto the couch before wrapping his arm around Ruki’s waist, “Maybe one day.”</p><p>“NO!” Toshiya and Die immediately shout out. As if their protest meant anything more than fuel for Kyo’s torments.</p><p>Staring at the two for a long moment, Kyo slowly turns to Ruki before letting an evil grin spread across his face. “What to help me get rid of two giant idiots?”</p><p>Case in point.</p><p>Before Ruki can even ask what he has in mind – or even agree to whatever crazy plan he has – Kyo grabs onto his belt and starts unbuckling his pants. “<i>Kyo—</i>“</p><p>“And that’s our cue!”</p><p>“Yep! Time to go! It was great seeing you Ruki, travel back safe!!”</p><p>Like the devils of Hell were chasing them, Toshiya and Die nearly sprinted out the door and down the hall. Dodging and weaving through crew members and staff alike in their rush to get as far away from Kyo and Ruki before they were subjected to anything else they’d never wanted to see today.</p><p>“Wimps,” Kyo scoffed at their fleeing backsides.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ruki forcefully removed himself from Kyo’s grubby hands and corrected his clothing and belt with his own scoff, “Says the man who agreed to shock himself for two minutes of entertainment.”</p><p>“Eh. It’s the not the craziest thing I’ve ever done,” Kyo shrugged.</p><p>“Lucky me,” Ruki laughed evilly as he slapped a fully charged pad right over Kyo’s shoulder just to see the older man screech and jump away like someone stepped on his tail.</p><p>“Damn you, you little shit!”</p><p>Taking a page out of Toshiya and Die’s book, Ruki dodged Kyo’s lunge before making his own sprint down the hall. Laughing every time Kyo would curse or scream his name, “Catch me if you can old man!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>